prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind the Scenes - March 2011
After the very average update month that was February, the 'Behind the Scenes - March 2011 '''attempts to make you forget about last month's unexceptional updates by promising...er...more unlikely to be exceptional updates. Elemental Workshop 4 Hands up if you enjoyed Elemental Workshop 3. Me neither. It was a dull and annoying quest with a ridiculous puzzle and pointless Body equipment. Jagex, reluctant to just GET ON WITH IT and release the Soul equipment, decide that Cosmic and Chaos runes need underpowered mage armour counterparts. The additions are gloves and boots this time...I think I'll stick to mystic, thanks. Artisan's Workshop This is just proof Jagex don't play their own game. They think that THIS is a revamp to the Smithing skill, when all it actually does is give you some useless item to make for what might or might not be better XP per hour than Adamant Platebodies. People do not think Smithing is a useful skill because there is nothing of use to make at higher levels. This changes nothing. Dead content. And theres someone called Aksel...wait, what? Bonus XP Weekend Piss off. Ring of Wealth update ''"RoW, huh, what is it good for?" Nothing. And its not a question open to debate because people knew it was useless even though it took you several years to finally tell people what it did Jagex. And of course, theres the double-edged sword again - if its not any good, its a wasted update, and if it actually does something, you can look forward to the billionaire merchants relentessly buying them out until they cost hundreds of thousands each. Never mind the fact that the merchants don't even play RuneScape in favour of some stock market simulator, the rich get rich and the poor get poorer, eh? A Clockwork Syringe A new pirate qiest finishes off March most likely, and unless its attempting to compete with Super Mario Rush Job 3DS, it should be just as silly as the rest of them. Once you've managed to ignore the POINTLESS reference to Scooby Doo ''(which really does make you wonder if Jagex make South Park, both aren't funny and both completely rely on the internet and popular culture for material) '' Also...home insurance claims? Whats that got to do with anything? Since when did the world's greatest quest ever include home insurance claims? Looks like Jagex are trying too hard to be funny. Expect this one to be cringeworthy. And all the miscellaneous stuff All the things Jagex couldn't pass off as the weekly update. The Ring of Wealth update should have been part of the list here, but I had a fair amount of things to say about that. Trolls and Trollheim Graphical Update No more plasticene trolls. Wahoo. Small fixes to Dungeoneering Jagex don't want to make it TOO obvious they've left Dungeoneering to die, so they say they're going to fix up a few things about it. Will Necrolord stop being a dull boss? Will To'Kash the Bloodchiller get a better voice actor? Will the stupid 125 ammunition binding limit be changed? Will the horribly thought out and stupidly difficult Mercernary and Ramokee rooms be removed? The answer? Probably not. Oh, and a graphical update to things that go Moo Cheers.